Twins, twins everywhere!
by Aines445
Summary: Adding to the already strange, mafia-related life of Tsunayoshi Sawada was the sudden appearance of his never-before-mentioned twin brother, much to his shock and understandable disbelief. From there, things get much weirder than he thought possible...
1. Chapter 1

**First Words:**

* * *

Well, hello there! 8D I present you with this story/parody about... what else? Twins, of course! Lol I think the title says it all, really: it might be questionable in the earlier chapters but as the story progresses, you'll find that the title fits perfectly. The summary is pretty vague too, but that's because I didn't feel like spoiling anything.

One thing about this story is that it will be sporadically updated, more so than my main story which is already being updated in sporadic times because I take too long to write chapters ^^' This is not only to organize my ideas more before putting out more chapters but to have time to write ahead of said chapter as I would really like to be ahead of you. The chapters of this story will also be drabble-like for the most part and not go to long lengths either: this is because I think that it fits the story better and my ideas don't make for longer chapters with this plot (pfft, 'plot'... XD).

Speaking of ideas, if you have one (or many 8D) like how the twins of certain characters should be like or some kind of hilarious scene, **I would really like to hear it, feed me all sorts of ideas plz 8D **Anyway:

_italics_ = emphasis, thoughts (emphasis in thoughts will be written normally)

**bold **= hightlight, intensity, high volume or greater emphasis

parenthesis = informing things that wouldn't fit in the sentence

Enjoy! ^^

* * *

**Chapter 1: The greatest twin appears!**

* * *

"Wake up." Tsuna could hear a voice, but he did not recognize it. It was clearly a male voice but it had strange similarities to his own.

Was he dreaming? "Wake up, No-Good-Tsuna!" His eyes shot open at the instant he heard his nickname, shocked that the voice didn't actually come from a dream that he was having.

...Whatever that happened to be, Tsuna couldn't really remember it and it wasn't really what he was focusing on in this situation. "Finally, I almost thought that I'd be here all day waking you up; I even had to use your nickname."

"Who-Who are you...?!" Although the disposition of the stranger near him seemed casual, bored even, Tsuna did not know him from anywhere so his reaction was justifiable. _Why does he look so much like me?!_ Tsuna thought, looking at the stranger incredulously; when said stranger noticed that, a blank look was sent his way.

"Who else would I be, I'm your twin brother," the stranger stated as if it was obvious, shocking Tsuna further.

"What?!" _My twin brother?!_ The stranger did have the same height, face, hair color, eye color and very similar hair but it was still a preposterous idea that it would be Tsuna's twin when Tsuna had never heard such a thing from his mother.

In other words: when something is especially weird, it's Reborn's fault. "Reborn! Reborn, I know you're here somewhere so please get out and tell me what's going on!" Tsuna shouted out while glancing at the stranger warily, being afraid of getting suddenly attacked.

"Really, you're going to distrust your twin brother and call the shady home tutor? _Really,_ Tsuna? I guess they don't call you no-good for nothing." The stranger's gaze was still blank, looking at Tsuna as if he was stupid.

_You're just as shady as Reborn! I bet he's that one that brought you here!_ "The thing is, none of this is my doing." Appearing out of nowhere, Reborn said that as he stared at the stranger in slight curiosity. "He suddenly showed up, told Mama that he was your twin brother and she let him stay here. Who knew that you had a never-before-mentioned twin brother that doesn't look as pathetic as you?"

"Well, that's my job, I _am_ the better twin after all," the stranger stated casually yet again as if it was obvious even though that was not the nicest of things to say to his alleged twin. _How did mom believe that he was my twin?! And why is Reborn accepting this so quickly?!_

"It's not that hard to be better than No-Good-Tsuna. So, are you the older or younger twin?"

"I'm the younger twin, but twice as awesome."

"I guess you can't be the Vongola Boss then, that's a shame."

"Meh, if I really wanted to be the boss of some mafia, I'd be fighting Tsuna to the death in a rainy evening with katanas."

"Sounds dramatic."

"Well, it couldn't be any other way."

_The conversation's already moving on without me...!_ "Wait, you can't just expect me to believe that I have a twin brother that I've never seen before!" The stranger and Reborn both looked at Tsuna as if they didn't understand why Tsuna was saying that, even though it was very obvious that they did.

"Oh, didn't you know? Everyone has a never-before-mentioned twin but they only appear when the time is right," the stranger explained, shrugging to emphasize on the fact that it was nothing special. "So I guess you could say that the time is right for me to appear. Never-before-mentioned twins can be just twins if the plot demands it though so don't be surprised when you see one of your friends with an inferiority complex."

"And why would I believe something as weird as that?!" One could argue that everything about the mafia was weird enough for Tsuna to believe anything but this situation was, to him, even weirder than the mafia and that was saying a lot.

The stranger sighed, thinking that his very generous explanation had been completely wasted. "Because... Well, surely someone like Reborn has a twin too." The stranger wasn't actually sure of this considering how young Reborn looked but he didn't really have anything else as proof either so he decided to take that risk and hope that he got it right.

_No way, Reborn wouldn't-_

"I did have one but he got taken care of a long time ago," Reborn answered with a smirk on his face, making the stranger and Tsuna's faces go pale as they assumed what exactly he meant by 'taken care of'.

"You don't actually mean that you..." Tsuna couldn't even finish the question, not at all liking the dangerous glint in Reborn's completely black eyes.

"Who knows?" As expected, a vague answer of suspicious intonations...

**. . .**

**. . .**

"Ahem!" Clearing his throat to shift their attention to him, the stranger said, "Anyway, since you're cruel enough to not know your twin brother, I'll do you a favor and introduce myself. My name is Tsuinyoshi Sawada, Tsuin for short: Master Crossdresser, Professional Gary Stu and Plot Device Extraordinaire, at your service."

_Tsuin as in twin...?_ For Tsuna, that was so ridiculous that he couldn't even exclaim it. _Why is his name so similar to mine?! Is it really because we're twins...?!_ "Um, uh..." Tsuna didn't even know what to say as there were far too many things to tell him and none of them were, 'nice to meet you'.

... In this situation, who would calmly say such a thing? "By the way, you're going to be late to school if you don't hurry up; I only came here because mom told me to wake you up." Despite his words, Tsuin seemed to be really calm about the situation, staring at his twin brother with no real discernible emotion.

"Oh no, I forgot!" Tsuna exclaimed in urgency as he immediately got out of bed, panicked from the fear of being late. When he saw Tsuin being so calm though, his expression became somewhat perplexed. "Don't you have school? You'll be late too!"

"What are you talking about, I'm already at school: what you're seeing now is only an illusion since I'm awesome at every flame. Good luck with not being late!" Smiling mischievously, the image of Tsuin faded away and left white mist behind it, startling Tsuna.

_An illusion?! Just what is this person?!_ As the mist spread out and became too thin to ever hinder someone's vision of their surroundings, Reborn's interest in this supposed twin of Tsuna became obvious, his smirk visible. "Hmph…"

_He could make for an interesting addition to the family..._

* * *

**Author's Notes:  
**

* * *

Oooh, Reborn is plotting something! Not exactly but lol no Reborn, he's too OP to recruit, don't do it! But then again, that's what he's supposed to be: the OP twin brother, Tsuinyoshi Sawada.

... God, that name makes me cringe. There's no actual tu in the Japanese alphabet (that can be written with one hiragana or katakana) so it's tsu instead, making for Tsuin: since it sounded so coincidentally similar to Tsuna's name, I just had to do it, as much as my conscience would scream at me for how awfully stupid the name was.

If anything, that monstrosity of a name is probably either partially written in katakana or fully written in katakana but it doesn't matter either way. Anyway, Tsuin is a complete parody character and this story's format will usually be drabble-like, one-shot-ish at best (like this chapter) so don't expect a super long and coherent story since this is a story that you're not supposed to take too seriously despite the fairly serious narration.

Anyway, look forward to the next chapter? ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**First Words:**

* * *

Hell yeah, this story got a follower! 8D

Honestly, I'm not expecting this to be a very popular story seeing that it is _very weird _but then again, I think that's my intention with this: this is a parody of twin OCs and anything else that I can cram in so yeah, it has to be weird. Speaking of weird, I think this Chapter's pretty good at establishing that factor in the story, just for the people doubtful of the first one which was pretty weird in its own right. This Chapter's also pretty small compared to the first one, but I did warn you that the chapters were all going to have drabble length (or a short one-shot) for the most part, right?

By the way, as I read this through (all the chapters currently written) I found that this story may have been a bit mean to Tsuna but I'll tell you that it's NOT to bash Tsuna at all, especially because I actually like Tsuna so I request that you don't misunderstand; besides, the show kind of did similar jokes, right...? Hahahaha... But seriously, whatever insults thrown by either Tsuin or anyone else are not my opinions at all, just sayin'.

Anyway, enjoy! ^^

* * *

**Chapter 2: The cutest twin's wondrous transfer**

* * *

Tsuna got to the classroom at the nick of time, the students only in the middle of getting to their seats as only now was the time for classes. _I made it...!_

He sighed as he reminded himself of what happened in the morning, already looking tired despite it being so early in the day. _This morning sure was weird... His name was Tsuin, right?_ As he basically dropped to his seat from how tired he was, he heard the chatter of some students.

"Hey, why's the teacher not here yet?"

"I dunno, maybe he's not coming?"

That conversation was immediately cut off by the entry of the teacher in question and someone else walking along behind him. _Huh?_ "I'm sorry for the tardiness, but we have a new student transferring to this class from today on: please, introduce yourself."

"Alright~!" Before the whole class was a cheery-looking girl that was alarmingly similar to Tsuna; taking out the fact that her hair was long and not as spiky, she could be considered the girl version of Tsuna in many ways.

On the board she wrote her name, read as 'Tsuinko Sawada'.

**. . .**

... Needless to say that Tsuna had already figured out the identity of the girl, and the shock was definitely great. _Tsuin?!_

"Teehee~"

_He's completely acting like a cutesy girl...!_ The horrifying part of this was that Tsuin's female voice was fairly convincing. "My name is Tsuinko Sawada, I hope we all get along~!"

When they heard the name Sawada and noticed her (his) similarities to Tsuna, the class was in an uproar. "Wait wait wait, is she related to No-Good-Tsuna?! Then why did she only transfer now?!"

As such conversations ensued, Tsuna could notice the shock in Gokudera and Yamamoto while Kyoko was smiling brightly, making him feel slightly better... but only slightly seeing as that smile may have been in reaction to Tsuin. "Everyone, please be quiet!" The teacher urged, as the noise slowly diminished, leaving only some whispers behind. "Anyway, your seat is right over there." The teacher pointed at a vacant desk that was in no way close to Tsuna's and Tsuin excitedly complied, nodding energetically as she started to walk happily in the most carefree of ways. "With this now taken care of, we're resuming classes."

Many students groaned in disappointment but Tsuna was still shocked, looking pale as he stared at Tsuin's cheerful expression and girly (albeit exaggerated) mannerisms that could only scream out how cutesy he was acting. _I'm finally starting to get what he meant with 'Master Crossdresser'..._

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

* * *

This chapter... I could say that it's weird (because it is) but it's mostly to show you that Tsuin will also be looking like a girl in some situations and I do have a reason for this: it's to completely parody more Mary Sue stuff while not losing the angst plot device part that usually involves a male twin instead of a female one.

In all possible ways, Tsuin is a parody character XD But I am trying to give him a personality though, the cutesy personality is a mere facade while the one in the first chapter is how he really is.

Welp, look forward to the next chapter?


	3. Chapter 3

**First Words:**

* * *

This got a revieeeewww~~! 8D Hell yeah, that's awesome!

Anyway, This chapter's kinda long, and the next ones seem to be following that trend for some reason: I thought that I didn't have that much inspiration for this story but I guess I'm wrong with that, I've been writing chapters non-stop for this story, even when I should be getting back to my main story! Not that I'm giving up on that one but yeah, it's kinda weird for me...

Whatever the case, I find that this chapter is weird... just like all others, which I guess is a good thing? More new things pop up, at least that's cool as a chapter. You may be wondering on why I'm uploading so early but you should notice that sporadically means 'at irregular times' so I'm actually updating sporadically, just sayin'.

Enjoy? ^^

* * *

**Chapter 3: The greatest twin meets some friends (of Tsuna)**

* * *

Lunch break had just started and a few students were already attempting to surround Tsuin so as to talk to him, but Tsuin was in no such mood. "I'm sorry but I'm busy, okay~?" Jumping from his seat in apparent joy, he dashed straight to Tsuna who happened to be with Yamamoto and Gokudera already. "Tsu-kun~~!"

_Did he just call me Tsu-kun just like mom? In front of the whole class?!_ Speaking of the class, they were certainly talking about Tsuin and Tsuna and it was very, _very_ noticeable. "Everyone's so lively today!" Yamamoto commented, chuckling and giving a carefree grin afterwards as he noticed Tsuin almost glued to Tsuna in proximity. "Yo! It sure must be tough to transfer at this time of the year! You look a lot like Tsuna, are you his relative or something?"

"I'm obviously his twin; what else would I be, his cousin? Pfft, cousins are lame, especially never-before-mentioned cousins." For some reason, Tsuin's attitude reverted right back to how he had been when Tsuna had met him but said transition was so sudden that it startled him. "That's why twins are the better plot device: lame relatives don't give enough angst, you know?"

Yamamoto's best reaction to what Tsuin had just said was to laugh, having no idea of what Tsuin even meant with his words. "You're really funny!" And since he didn't at all understand what Tsuin said, he interpreted it as a joke and made Tsuna stare at him blankly.

"Of course I am, I'm the better twin," Tsuin stated as he was slowly but surely distancing himself from Tsuna as most students of the class were no longer talking about him; even if they were, he would probably fix all problems that would rise from such a thing easily considering his powers as the resident Gary Stu. "Any joke that I make, whether accidentally or otherwise, will always end up being funnier than Tsuna's."

... Note that Tsuin was now calling him Tsuna even though he was calling him 'Tsu-kun' minutes ago: already knowing that Gokudera and Yamamoto were probably Tsuna's closest friends, he could not at all care about keeping up appearances. "Hey, you've been saying some really rude stuff about the Tenth ever since you got here; even if you're the Tenth's twin, insulting him in any way is unforgivable!"

"'Tenth'? That sounds really official but then again, I guess he is supposed to become the Tenth Vongola Boss or something of the sort." It almost seemed like Tsuin was trying to remind himself of that fact as if it was that unlikely. "But whatever Tsuna happens to be, facts are facts and you can't go against them because that's how facts work: with that said, it's a fact that I'm way better than Tsuna." That logic was definitely questionable, and it only made Gokudera glare at him with a scowl. "You seem like a cool guy though, you were actually smart enough to correctly assume that I was Tsuna's twin; what's your name?"

Guessing that Tsuin was Tsuna's twin did not really require that much intelligence, suggesting that Tsuin was saying that everyone was too dumb to figure it out. "I don't care what you think of me and my name's none of your fucking business, woman! If you continue being so disrespectful to the Tenth, I'll seriously blow you up!" Gokudera even seemed like he was preparing to get his dynamite out, making Tsuna panicked; however, Gokudera had only done that as a threat or a warning, so he wasn't going to actually throw any dynamite at him... yet.

_They didn't even notice that Tsuin's actual gender yet..._ Tsuna thought depressingly but those thoughts quickly went away with Tsuin's unexpected look of confusion. "You just said 'woman', didn't you...?" That question made everyone look as confused as him, not understanding whatever significance the word posed to Tsuin.

**. . .**

**. . .**

"... I forgot to stop doing the girl voice, didn't I? I'm just pretending for comedic effect so yeah, I don't actually need to hide it from you at all. I'm Tsuinyoshi by the way, but Tsuin sounds way cooler so just call me that." Shock came to Gokudera and Yamamoto as they stared at Tsuin's fairly casual expression, an expression that did not really match his words. His switch to his normal voice had also occurred while he was talking so it was even more shocking of a revelation.

Tsuna couldn't have been any more depressed at the time, looking troubled as he thought about how many times he would have to face the same situation as now. With that, Yamamoto was the first to break the ice by laughing in a carefree manner, grinning like always. "You really got me there! Tsuin, right? Nice to meet ya, my name's Takeshi Yamamoto!" Yamamoto outstretched his hand and happily gave Tsuin a handshake after saying that, surprising Tsuin.

"Oh, you're a good sport; nice to meet you too, Yamamoto..." Tsuin let that sentence drag, looking seemingly curious and thoughtful for some reason. "... Strange, I'd usually call someone by their first name but I just feel like it would be illegal to do that with you. Huh, that's interesting..." Tsuna could swear that Tsuin's eyes held a dangerous glint to them for a brief moment, but it was so sudden that he had no way of confirming that. "Anyway, they both seem to be never-before-mentioned-twin-free for now so sure, you're allowed to hang out with them, Tsuna."

"Since when do I need your permission...?! And how can you even tell anyway?" Tsuna was noticeably not in a good mood, but who could blame him in a situation like this one? Tsuin was practically a stranger to him and he was acting as if he was superior to everyone; there was simply no way that it wouldn't affect Tsuna.

"I'm better than you, so you need my permission: it's as simple as that." _What kind of logic is that?!_ "Speaking of simple things, knowing whether someone is never-before-mentioned-twin-free or not is also really simple: if you're a never-before-mentioned twin, you just know that kind of thing... Well, most of the time." Tsuna could only wonder if Tsuin was being serious with that vague explanation but judging by all the ridiculous explanations from before, the answer to that was already obvious. "Sucks that it also makes them 'just know' about you and I though, I don't want other twins to take away the spotlight."

**. . .**

"Wait, so more weird people will come for us?!"

* * *

**. . .**

* * *

Meanwhile, a somewhat creepy laugh resounded at the rooftop of the school, in which only two people currently resided. This was quite rare as students would go to the roof at lunch break, but there was a very good reason for that to not be the case now...

"I can already sense the presence of a Flawless Mirror from the greatest depths of Iyariel, one of my brethren... only in spirit of course, as you are my only twin. However, is this not thrilling?! The thought of someone that can rival even me, The Unblemished Crimson Mirror of Prophecy, is simply astonishing! Do you not share the same sentiment, my esteemed twin?"

"Who are you?"

**. . .**

**"GAAAH, HOW COULD THIS BE?!** For my own brother to not recognize me... The horror, _the tragedy!_ This beating heart that has steeled itself even at the death of the ever-honored Sage-King of Fararye, who was the holder of _all_ the knowledge existent in the Parallel Universes, aches deeply from just the thought of my Mighty Other Half not knowing of me!"

"... Your blabbering is annoying; I have no siblings. If you plan on crowding around me any longer, I'll bite you to death."

"W-Wha-_What?!_ Brother, you cannot possibly mean that! We are one in the same, connected by the Crimson Blood that flows through our veins! Do you not remember?! _**DO YOU TRULY NOT REMEMBER OUR- AAAAAAAH!"**_

**. . .**

**. . .**

**. . .**

... As pure silence filled the area, what happened to the seemingly insane person was far too obvious. After all, one of the two people in the roof was Kyoya Hibari, and he happened to be in the mood to go to the roof. With that, no student was suicidal enough to even approach it... with the exception of the one that had just gotten bitten to death.

But who or what did that person happen to be? Why would said person so strongly claim to be related to Hibari? And lastly, what was he even talking about?

Sadly (for that person), Hibari did not care to know the answers to those questions, granted that he wouldn't be bothered again, of course.

In that case, he was surely going to start caring soon...

* * *

**Author's Notes:  
**

* * *

Strange ending lol, but I guess you have another character? Dat Chuunibyou though, it's 2 strong 4 me. If anything, that part was only to tell you that yes, there is more to come; besides, I didn't want to just constantly give you scenes with Tsuin and mix up a little. If there's one thing that I can spoil, it's that you'll be seeing him often and I won't be giving you a glossary of his fabulous terms.

Anyway, it was strangely difficult to write Gokudera in this story, especially when I had already written him in another story and found no problems (somewhat). Seriously, since when did it become so hard to write you?! Whatever the case, I really hope that I didn't screw him over.

Honestly, with all this insanity that was actually somewhat thought through, this might be more of a crackfic than a parody fic and that fact's really starting to dawn on me XD Whatever the case, it's not something that you're supposed to really take seriously although my humor always suggests otherwise: I have a thing for making stuff take itself too seriously for comedic effect... it might not be everyone's cup of tea.

Either way, look forward to the next chapter?


	4. Chapter 4

**First Words:**

* * *

This story got another follower! 8D

Anyway, I have been mostly updating chapters of this story but that's really because they're the only ones that I have to upload since I haven't been writing anything for the past days. Why, you ask? Ayakashi motherfucking Gohan, that's why. If you're an otome gamer, you get this game and you get it now, okay? It's awesome, even my brother is playing it and he's very much into girls.

Putting that aside, I have a surprising amount of inspiration for this story, I mean, I always thought that I was gonna be stuck on this Chapter but I guess that's not the case. That's good, I have many twins to introduce... Mwahahaha XD By the way, the twins are referred to by titles in the Chapter titles but the original characters of the show are referred to by name there; this is most definitely on purpose.

Enjoy? ^^

* * *

**Chapter 4: Tsuna finds out disturbing facts...**

* * *

School was more than over by this time and Tsuna was steps away from his house, having parted ways with Gokudera and Yamamoto.

... That would've been a good thing for Tsuna if not for the twin that was accompanying him. "... And since I kick all possible ass in the world, I beat the Super Death dude and saved Riko-chan; she's my girlfriend but it's a long-distance thing now since it was time for me to show up in your life. Sucks for her, huh?" There could have only been one person to so casually tell a story that would have supposed to have had some sort of impact on him and that was obviously Tsuin, casually dismissing his alleged girlfriend's misfortune.

"There's no way that I'll believe that story!" Tsuna protested, understandably unconvinced of that story's authenticity as he glanced blankly at Tsuin. _At least it's over, I can't take another minute of Tsuin's stories..._ It was definitely a bad experience for Tsuna if he was thinking in such a way, not that it wasn't justified: after all, that story was told throughout the whole time that they were going home, even with Gokudera and Yamamoto there.

Maybe that was why Gokudera decided to go straight home when he got the chance... "Tch, you don't believe anything, Tsuna; start believing stuff already! It's more fun that way!" Even though his tone seemed demanding, he was smiling which was a change from his mostly aloof attitude on everything. "Hey, we're here!" Before Tsuna was able to retort, Tsuin had announced that as they were going through the gates and reaching the door.

_Oh yeah..._ With Tsuin's distracting words, Tsuna did not even notice that he was so close to his own house, staring at Tsuin who was opening the front door that he had just unlocked with house keys that he should not at all possess. **"We're baaaack~~!"** The feminine voice had broken his concentration and made him flinch from how sudden it was, especially when it was so loud.

"Why did you use the girl voice just now?!" Following Tsuin inside and closing the front door behind him, Tsuna was looking around in concern for any misunderstand that could occur from Tsuin's sudden girl impersonations.

"Because I'm a girl, duuuh~! Tsu-kun's sure been pretty down today, he can't even remember facts..." Tsuin muttered to... _herself,_ pouting for good measure. "Don't worry though, I'll always remember them so I can scold you properly!" The seemingly determined expression had also been obviously pulled off in a way that made Tsuin seem cuter, probably having no intention of actually scolding Tsuna. "Anyway, everyone's probably waiting so let's go go go~~!"

Tightly grasping Tsuna's hand, Tsuin started dashing to what he assumed to be the living room, going so fast that he couldn't even confirm that. "Wait, stop, stop!" Tsuna's pleading actually worked somehow, Tsuin stopping in his tracks while pouting irritably. As for Tsuna, he was getting over the dizziness and observing his surroundings, finally being able to see where he was going.

"We're here~!" _So that's why you stopped in the first place?!_ Well... where he_ was_ then, seeing as Tsuin was not the most sympathetic of people. "Hmm~~..." And speaking of that, they happened to be in the living room so Tsuna's guess had been accurate. "Let's see... Reborn's here..."

"Ciaossu," Reborn greeted and even waved somewhat but beyond that, he was lazing around in the most casual way possible.

"Oh, ciaossu~~! That sounds adorable, can I steal that?"

"Nope, it's mine."

Tsuin pouted and sniffed as if holding herself back from sobbing, even though it was unlikely that he would break down crying any time soon. "Aaaaaww~~~! Welp, I guess I'll just try again next time~. Anyway, Reborn is here, and a pretty lady is next to him..." Said lady was also lazing around, smiling at the 'girl' that was so cutely pointing towards her and Reborn as if to not forget them.

"It's Bianchi; and you are?"

"That's a pretty name, I'm Tsuinko, Tsuin's just fine though~."

"Tsuinko, huh; you look a lot like Tsuna."

"I'm his twin so that's a given~!

"Twin? So the time came for him too... You won't be taught by Reborn either, will you?"

"Of course not! I'm not gonna aim for being the Boss, that sounds way too boring for me~~..."

_He's even getting along with Bianchi...! Can't she tell that he's not a girl?!_ Tsuna thought incredulously, noticing that he was being thoroughly ignored from how Tsuin was getting along with everyone. "By the way, you look like you know about never-before-mentioned twins, did the time come for you too? It's just that Tsu-kun won't get the idea that it's all the truth so I would really appreciate another person to prove it for me~."

Although Tsuin had the most adorable expression that he could muster as if begging for Bianchi to not refuse him (somewhat), Bianchi's face couldn't have had a darker feeling to it when that question was asked, even after having cleared her suspicions of Tsuin ever being in the way of her and Reborn.

"I used to have one of those... until I found out that she had been fooling around with my boyfriend..." It almost seemed like she was going to strangle the closest person she could find but since that happened to be Reborn, there was no way that such a thing would ever happen. "It's not a story that I'd like to remember. Besides, Reborn is the only one for me so none of that matters anymore."

Tsuna could only stare at Reborn for his lack of a reaction, having guessed that none would come. "You... _'used'_ to have a twin...?" Tsuin muttered, more to himself than anyone else yet it was definitely audible to Tsuna, being practically next to him.

"Bianchi did say that... _Ugh..."_

And so both of their dispositions worsened considerably...

**. . .**

**. . .**

**"Anywaaaaay~~~~!** There's no one here but Reborn and Bianchi-nee, right?" Tsuin's voice was considerably louder, making it obvious that he was trying to lighten up the mood. It was also noteworthy that even while 'being Tsuinko', he added no honorific or made no nickname whatsoever for Reborn, while everyone else seemed to be a victim of this. "Well, that's weird; where's mom? Is she in the kitchen or something~?"

As if on cue, loud noise was suddenly heard only to be accompanied by the appearance of two children, those children in question being Lambo and I-pin, going in the room... "Gyahahahaha, you'll never catch me!"

"Stop, no good! Come back...!"

... And out of the room as fast as they came, Tsuin looking on with a blank stare as the facade couldn't even be kept by seeing such a scene. "Oh my, they're gone already." Tsuin's expression brightened when he heard that voice, his facade returning as he turned to see Tsuna's (and his...?) mother, Nana Sawada. "Ah, welcome back, Tsu-kun, Tsuin-chan! I was so busy taking care of them that I didn't greet you sooner. So, how was your first day?"

Really, the only reason that Nana did not refer to Tsuin as 'Tsu-chan' was because it would be confusing to have both 'Tsu-chan' and 'Tsu-kun' around as nicknames for two different people. "It was lots of fun, I transferred to Tsu-kun's class and met all of his friends~!"

"I guess you won't be lonely then, isn't that great? You're really lucky!" Tsuin only giggled in response to what Nana had said, trying to be very cute so that it would make the facade stronger: he couldn't just have it break again, could he?

Meanwhile, Tsuna had taken that as a chance to finally talk to his mother, wanting to clear everything up as fast as possible. "Mom!" Nana looked quizzically at Tsuna, tilting her head to the side in curiosity. "I've been wanting to ask this but do you actually believe that this person is my twin?! There's just no way that it's true!" Tsuna exclaimed, pointing at Tsuin accusingly as said twin only pouted for it. On the inside though, he was laughing out loud...

**. . .**

Speaking of laughing out loud, Nana was chuckling after a while of processing that information, confusing Tsuna. "Huh, what's wrong? Did I say something weird?" _If anything, everyone's been saying weirder things than me...!_

"It's a weird thing to believe but it's the truth, Tsu-kun; the time came so Tsuin-chan came to you. It really must've slipped my mind, did I forget to tell you that?" Nana said in a carefree way, seemingly oblivious of Tsuna's blank expression.

_Even mom is aware of this, is it really true...?!_ "So Tsuin is my actual never-before-mentioned twin...?" Even though he had resigned to that truth, he was still somewhat hesitant in accepting it for how ridiculous it was, asking that question as if to confirm it.

"Of course~! I told you, didn't I?" Tsuin's smile was more happy than cutesy, but the cheery tone of saying things did not change. "But if you're still not convinced, we can always ask mom~! Mom, you have a twin, right?" This time, Tsuin was confident in that question, knowing that the answer was going to be a good one.

"Yes, in fact, she's been living in the closet of my room for over 10 years; she even cleans the house whenever I have to go shopping!"

**. . .**

**. . .**

**. . .**

_So I had two moms all along...?!_

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

* * *

Dat ending though XDDD You can guess that it was Tsuna thinking that, right? Honestly, Tsuna is not really hard to write, but there's a tricky part to his character and that's the fact that it's hard to tell which things he will say out loud and which will be kept to his thoughts. Although Tsuna has somewhat of a wimpy attitude, he does complain and he does retort to stuff so I try pretty hard to show that off as well; I hope that I'm not screwing that up though, Tsuin being as weird as he is...

Speaking of Tsuin, he's so good at being a girl that even I, the Author behind the idea of him being a Master Crossdresser, confuse my pronouns when writing narration about him, holy shit XDD Seriously, it's a trap! It's really just a facade with a convincing voice and appearance though, maybe even an alter ego? I just call it a facade because it can be invoked even when Tsuin is not Tsuinko so it really might not be an alter ego...

Fun fact: Tsuinko did take Nana's nickname for Tsuna to use it herself so it's not like it was any original idea ^^'

Putting that aside, I'm getting pretty inspired for this story, and the chapter was much longer than I thought it would be; I think the next one will actually be short though, and I hope that you don't expect long chapters out of this story.

Anyway, look forward to the next chapter? ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**First Words:**

* * *

**The Lazy Bitch (dat username is awesome by the way) - I would mostly say dat chuunibyou (it's basically a term for the middle schoolers with too much imagination) instead of dat ending but hell yeah, there are people who thought it was funny, so it wasn't too strange for its lack of narration! I'm cutting way too many corners in my story XD As for Chapter 4, I'm glad that it was weird since that was my intention =3 Besides, there's always something funny about people saying that there's someone hidden in the closet, is that just me? I still think that Tsuna's reaction was the best part though, but now I'm discussing that as if I wasn't the Author of the story lol. Thank you for putting the story on your favorites and following it by the way, that's awesome!**

This story got 2 favorites and 1 more follower, thank you! 8D

I'm honestly starting to think that the reason why I've just been uploading chapters of this story is to prove to you that I'm still active, seeing as there is a lack of updates with my other stories ^^' (I'm not dropping them, I'm really not!) Whatever the case, here you have the fifth chapter of this fic.

Speaking of that, I could've uploaded this earlier but I was kind of ashamed of this chapter since it might not be... the most eventful of them all. Well, more than that, this chapter's theme in itself is kinda weird and pointless in a way that I can't judge whether it's bad or not properly.

But putting that aside and getting to weird stuff (I can't say positive XD), I think I'm redefining Gary Stu laws with Tsuin, could it be because he's a parody character? I kind of feel sorry for Tsuna, having to take all of Tsuin's weird stuff but then again, I really do like Tsuna's reactions to everything.

Anyway, enjoy? ^^

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Sawada twins' first argument**

* * *

Since it was late in the night, Tsuna was already in his room: actually, he had just changed into his pajamas, turning around to find- "Waaah! Tsuin, what are you doing here?! Don't tell me you were standing there all along...!" Tsuna exclaimed, looking somewhat disturbed but more surprised than anything.

As one could probably guess from his words, he saw Tsuin standing simply there, staring intently at him as if wanting something. "Why wouldn't I be here? This is my room, you know?" From the fact that his attitude was no longer cheery and that he was no longer using his female voice, it was easy to tell that he wasn't trying to be a girl anymore.

Despite that, he still looked like a girl, having yet to change. "I'm pretty sure this is my room..." Tsuna said, his previous feelings replaced with confusion at Tsuin's words.

"Yeah, but we're twins so the room is also mine, isn't that obvious?" Meanwhile, Tsuin was looking condescendingly at Tsuna, something that he definitely noticed and took offense to.

"No, it's not!"

... But, Tsuna's unwelcome response (for Tsuin) was promptly ignored, even though it was not as rude as all the things that Tsuin had told Tsuna. "Oh, and before you get any ideas, the bed is mine, okay? Gary Stus don't sleep on the floor so this isn't even an argument, **_that bed is mine."_**

_Is that why he was staring at me like that...?!_ "No, there's no way that I'm giving my own bed away! Who said that you'd be sharing the room with me anyway?!" He protested, getting reminded of saying similar words to Reborn in other circumstances and finding that Tsuin and Reborn were very similar in their assertiveness, although Tsuin sounded much more casual, if not aloof while saying those things.

"Mom did, is that good enough to make you accept the fact that the bed is mine?" Tsuin actually seemed somewhat annoyed for once, almost as if the topic was that important... and maybe it was.

"That has nothing to do with whether you get the bed or not and it's not yours, it's mine! Is it really that hard for you to sleep on the floor?!" Tsuna noticed his twin's look of annoyance but there was simply no way that such a thing would intimidate him enough to comply to him, especially when it had something to do with his living conditions.

Tsuin sighed, recovering his calm demeanor and expression although there was a hint of disappointment in them. "Tsuna, you_ really_ don't want me to get serious, trust me as your twin when I tell you that_ it's not a good idea_ to piss me off." Although told in a calm way, his words were like a somber warning in tone, making Tsuna more than wary of him. "So that bed is mine, alright?"

"No, that's not alright at all!" Even so, Reborn was way scarier to Tsuna, rendering Tsuin's threat ineffective.

... Another sigh came from Tsuin, almost as if that was his way to calm down. "You're really not giving up, huh? Well, I was going to do something _really bad_ to you but since I'm way better than that, I'll handle this in a more mature way." Tsuna immediately relaxed, relieved with Tsuin's words._ So he's finally going to give up-_

**"The bed is mine!"**

"Huh...?!" Caught off guard, Tsuna's reaction was only fast because of the lack of thought put into it, being an instinctive response. Having processed what Tsuin said, Tsuna exclaimed, "It's not!"

"Yes, it is!"

"No, it's not!"

"Yes, it is!"

"No, it's not...!"

"Both of you are wrong, it's mine."

"Reborn?!" While Tsuna was the only one to shout that out, both him and Tsuin were synchronized in every gesture, even turning to Reborn at the exact same time; it was a coincidence, but one that was certainly amusing.

... However, what they saw before them did not make for the most pleasant reactions, not at all... "What are you doing in my bed?!"

"I'm sleeping on it, like this." Right when he said that, Reborn had somehow fallen asleep as if it was an automatic action that he could control and it wouldn't have surprised Tsuna if that was actually true.

"Wait, Reborn? I thought you weren't going to do this again!_ Reborn?!_ He really fell asleep, how can he do that all the time...?!" Although Tsuna did try to wake him up, he failed completely, looking slightly more depressed after the attempt. "Now we'll both have to sleep on the floor..."

Tsuin only stared blankly, even while listening to Tsuna's words; the target of that staring was Reborn, something that Tsuna was starting to notice and be slightly scared of. "Tsuin...?"

**. . .**

"You win for now but next time, I'll get the bed, just you wait..." That might've sounded like it was trying to be scary or dark in nature but there were no such hints at all; if anything, his tone held some competitive connotations to it although he still sounded calmer than he should've been in that situation.

"Tsuin?!" Almost as if breaking out of a trance for dramatic effect, Tsuin flinched in reaction to Tsuna calling his name. Even so, he recomposed himself rather quickly, casually glancing at him as if to recognize his presence and shrugging afterwards.

"If it's come to this, I'll materialize sleeping bags with my awesome powers and share with you, I guess."

"That's what you should've done for yourself in the first place!"

* * *

**Author Notes:**

* * *

You know, I think you need to be really talented to write a long chapter solely about who gets the bed XDD Seriously, what the fuck lol, how is this even possible...?! I was so sure that this was going to be short but nooo, it somehow gets long! How, just how?!

Whatever the case, I guess this is fine for a chapter, this story being as weird as it is. I had some other plans for this chapter, one of them that will definitely be shown somewhere (maybe an omake); as for others... Well, they're gone lol, I didn't have my initial plans thought out: maybe that's why I thought that it was going to be short.

For now, look forward to the next chapter? ^^


	6. Omake 1

**First Words:**

* * *

**Warning: Although this may seem like the latest 'chapter', I actually uploaded Chapter 5 at the same time so make sure not to skip it, okay? If you didn't skip it then ignore this because it's just me being paranoid since the Story Manager likes to tell me that people read the omake first.**

Hello there! I bet you weren't expecting another chapter, huh? Welp, that's because it's an omake and not a full chapter, mwahahaha! I'm so sorry ;_; Anyway, this omake is something that I wanted to cover on Chapter 5 but since that chapter was getting far too long for its own good, I decided to just write this omake instead; not a bad deal, right? Better that than having me cut it from the story despite the fact that it's kind of a cool thing to know.

So, enjoy? ^^

* * *

**Omake 1: The Greatest twin's Master Crossdressing secrets**

* * *

After Tsuin having somehow (even Tsuna was unable to figure out how he had done it) materialized two sleeping bags out of nowhere, everything was seemingly prepared for an unsatisfying yet necessary night of sleeping on the floor.

... Except for Tsuin, or so Tsuna noticed, seeing that Tsuin was still in girl clothing._ Is he actually going to sleep like that...?_ "Aren't you gonna change?" Tsuna asked, having yet to get in that sleeping bag himself as he stared at Tsuin quizzically.

"Of course I am, why would I continue putting up the illusion of wearing a school uniform when I'm supposed to go to sleep?" _What is he even talking about?! _As if on cue, the clothing that 'Tsuinko' was wearing somehow started to fade away and was quickly replaced with pink pajamas with red hearts all over it, possibly the cheesiest design that he had ever come across.

"Wait, what just happened?!" Tsuna asked incredulously, his eyes widened at what he had just seen. _Don't tell me that it's an illusion again!_

"Well, I guess I can tell you since you're my twin: to cut this short, my whole girl look is an illusion from my awesome ability to use every flame; the voice is real though, don't get that part wrong." That revelation was shocking for Tsuna to hear, paralyzing him with a face as white as paper. "I _could_ pull off actual crossdressing but that's way too much work, you know?"

"So you're not even crossdressing right now?!"

"Nope."

**. . .**

**. . .**

_He's not a Master Crossdresser at all, he lied to me...!_

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

* * *

Yup, it's all an illusion, are you surprised lol? This is actually possible with illusions by the way, making the mist flames all the more awesome to have; I think I'd rather have mist flames than sky flames just because I could have the power of illusions if I did. Seriously, illusions are OP, maybe that's why Tsuin uses them often? There will be instances of him using other flames though, just sayin'.

Welp, this is your first omake, I hope you enjoyed that? Hahaha... plz enjoy X.X

Look forward to the next chapter?


	7. Chapter 6

**First Words**

* * *

**The Lazy Bitch - I mean, I dunno about you but I'm pretty sure that 'The Lazy Bitch' is a very creative surname that could apply to a lot of people (like me, for example) so it's a pretty awesome username; mine's just some nickname I got from a friend that I don't hang out with anymore ^^' As for character development, I'm not sure if he'll ever stop being an asshole but I'm very sure that he will be on friendlier terms with everyone later so I guess that's what will be developed. But lol yeah, Tsuna does get bullied a lot even by people that aren't Tsuin (Reborn), it's kind of pitiful if you think about it ^^' Anyway, thanks for the reviews (and thanking me for the 'awesome' story ;_;)!**

**OkitaRin - You _'just' _want to say that you love this? Yo, that's already a whole lot for me; you're telling me that you love this story, that's awesome! I'm really glad that you're finding this hilarious (since it's so weird ^^') and I'll try my best to update faster! 8D Also, thank you for putting this story on your favorites and reviewing! 8D**

**xxxdram onxxx - Well, you could tell me what you thought about this story for example, that would help me out a lot ^^**

... I really should start answering with PMs... but I probably won't ^^' Anyway, this story got **2 more favorites** and **2 more followers,** thank you for that! 8D

This is getting really long so I'll summarize my overall thoughts of this chapter real quick: I think it's pretty humorous and you're able to see a new side of Tsuin so it's two birds with one stone for me. Also, this chapter **_doesn't need to occur on the day after Chapter 5_**, some days probably passed after that. Oh, and although _Haru does refer to herself in third person,_ I decided to not write it in such a way since it sounded stupid in English: with that said,**_ I would like for you to imagine that she's talking in third person instead._**

Enjoy? ^^

* * *

**Chapter 6: The best twin meets the girls**

* * *

For Tsuna, breakfast had been hectic as always and that had been part of his routine ever since Reborn entered his life, something that he had accepted and resigned to. However, there was one not-so-insignificant exception that made everything worse...

"You look really down, Tsuna; are you sure you're listening to me? You do know that you should always listen to a Gary Stu, right? If you don't, you get antagonized, that's how it works." Tsuin might have seemed like he was somewhat concerned for Tsuna's well-being but that was not at all the case. If anything, he seemed to be threatening his twin sibling just so he could listen to his stories properly, no matter how nonsensical or awful they were.

_How could I not be listening when you're next to me...?!_ Besides, there was also no way of him ever distracting himself with more important thoughts, even with his life being so closely connected to something like the mafia. After all, the sudden appearance of his mysterious, never-before-mentioned twin brother was already the most important thing to think about as it was even weirder than the mafia. Tsuna sighed and questioned, "You're at the part where you save everyone, right?"

"You got it right; that's a good twin..." _Why did he have to pat my head?!_ Not only was it already awkward that a person (who was supposedly his twin brother) he didn't know well was patting his head, but it was made even worse due to Tsuin actually going well with the mood by _smiling_ at him as if he was taller than Tsuna, which he really wasn't.

_... And_ the stares of Kyoko and Haru at this scene, that was also pretty awkward for him. "K-Kyoko-chan and Haru...!"

"Good morning, Tsuna-kun! Who's that boy next to you?" Kyoko was the first to speak up, looking at Tsuin curiously as he calmly removed his hand from Tsuna's head while staring at the girls with equal interest.

_Boy? Wait, he's not crossdressing right now?!_ Now that Kyoko had pointed it out, Tsuna had finally started to notice that Tsuin looked like himself again even though he had left the house as a girl a while ago. "Could it be that he is a cousin who came to visit you?! Hahii, this meeting is too much of a shock for me, I never thought that I'd meet one of Tsuna-san's relatives so suddenly!" She exclaimed with excitement that was quickly, far too quickly even, followed by panic in the middle of her words, looking lost on what to do.

"I'm not really a cousin but putting that aside, I never thought that I'd meet two girls with any sort of interest in Tsuna. So, what school are you from?" _When it's Haru he only brushes it off?!_ Seeing as he told Yamamoto off in such a way before, it was more than surprising that he took no such action with a person like Haru. If anything, he seemed to be smiling slyly while staring at the girls, specifically at Haru as if he was up to something but Tsuna had yet to figure out what exactly he would be up to.

"How rude, weren't you supposed to be his relative?! I'll let you know that Tsuna-san is a wonderful person who I'm lucky to be having as a future husband!" Although Kyoko also seemed to have been somewhat affected by Tsuin's words, the one to exclaim that was Haru as she stared straight at him with a determined expression.

**. . .**

Tsuin only needed a glance at Tsuna to see his utter despair from Kyoko having just heard that to understand that Tsuna had no such interest in Haru, something that made Tsuin's smile persist further. "Uh-huh, keep dreaming that," Tsuin said dismissively as he continued on with a louder tone, "So, what school do you go to again? I know shortcuts for every area in the world so I'll take you there."

_What is he even trying to do...?!_ Seeing as Tsuin was acting strange (more than what he already was), Tsuna could only look on in both confusion and depression, glancing at Kyoko far too many times to see the nervous smile on her face; she was only making that expression due to Haru's words or she would've still looked somewhat sad. "Hahii, a-are you suggesting that it'll be just the two of us?!"

"Yup."

"This person is _dangerous...!"_ Haru exclaimed, visibly distressed to the point of worrying Kyoko who was right next to her._ I-Is he actually hitting on Haru...?!_ It was such a strange thought that Tsuna was having a hard time believing it despite how obvious it all was.

To be fair, Kyoko wasn't aware of that yet so Tsuna wasn't doing that badly in the awareness department... if that would ever serve as any sort of consolation. "_'Dangerous'_?" Tsuin repeated the word with far better English pronunciation than Haru's, walking towards her with a far too amused expression for her peace of mind.

"I guess that's true and all, but..." Haru let out a meek yet high-pitched, "Hahii!" from Tsuin having wrapped his arm around her shoulders, looking both flustered and very scared at the same time. Kyoko took a few steps back as she saw Haru paralyzed because of her current situation, frowning at Tsuin for his behavior. "I'd rather be called _'bold'_ or _'daring'_ instead: you know, something with less negative connotations. Maybe you would happen to have a far better suggestion...? Like, I don't know,_ 'seducti-_"

**"I don't!"** Haru released herself before Tsuin could do anything further, failing to slap him in the face only because he had swiftly dodged that. "I-I'm deeply sorry but I will have to take an alternative route to school today so I'll see you later!" Haru quickly exclaimed and started running away, having been hesitant to look behind her due to not wanting to even glance at Tsuin.

_She even ran away...!_ Tsuna was already used to having Haru stick around so it was unthinkable that she would've taken a path that Tsuna wouldn't go through, especially considering that she happened to be in love with him. "Haru-chan..." Tsuna could hear Kyoko muttering her name as she looked on in worry but right away shifting her gaze to Tsuin who only casually waved at her as if nothing had happened.

"Well, that was fun." _Is that really all you have to say after scaring Haru away?!_ "Anyway, I never introduced myself to you, did I?" He seemed to have focused himself on Kyoko, said girl feeling somewhat uneasy from that. "My name is Tsuinyoshi Sawada, at your service; you should tell that to your friend too since she doesn't know my name. With that done with, I guess I'll do Tsuna the favor of leaving for once; I'll tell you the continuation to my story later so don't worry about that." _That's what makes me worry!_

As Tsuin walked away, Tsuna found that he was alone with Kyoko. This would usually be a very good thing but due to what had happened previously, it was hard for Tsuna to truly enjoy this lucky moment (provided by the great Tsuin). "That person was so mean to Haru-chan... Is he really a relative of yours, Tsuna-kun?" Kyoko asked, finding it hard to believe that Tsuna would ever be related with people that weren't nice or kind.

Tsuna stared blankly at the horizon and only answered, "I'm not even sure of that myself."

**. . .**

Tsuna didn't mean to do it, but he definitely confused Kyoko with that answer.

* * *

**. . .**

* * *

_**"AAAAAAHH!"**_

Meanwhile, some cleaning was being done in the Hibari residence/mansion... the cleaning of a suspicious and (most likely) insane person that looked too much like Hibari for said prefect's liking.

A window had been broken from that person having been thrown to it but Hibari didn't care about that as much as he cared about getting rid of intruders; windows could be fixed in no time as far as he was concerned (considering his wealth and influence...).

Unfortunately for him, he found that person _still_ close to his home as he left it to go to school, bleeding from the glass shards stuck on him but somehow uncaring of such injuries. "Why must you do this, my respected brother? I find it hard to believe that you have completely forgotten about my existence but seeing as you are completely hostile to me, I may have to recognize that as the truth."

"I don't know you. Now go away or I'll bite you to death," Hibari threatened as he glared at that person's face, whose features were similar to his own; that person did have longer hair than him but there was seemingly no other great difference in their appearance. Whatever the case, the fact that they looked similar was both making him angrier and more curious at the same time, unable to decide on which to be currently feeling.

Although it was already miraculous that Hibari was showing such patience to that person, said person didn't know of this, taking Hibari's response as a chance to talk. "I will not leave you, brother. I will make you remember, no matter what! No matter what it takes..." That person paused as he stared at his bloody hands, a few glass shards remaining on them.

"Just like I made the Dragon Hunter of Tyurima remember his duties, I shall make you remember all the times we spent together! And then, we will be on amicable terms again: I'll be able to enter our residence at will, follow you around, talk to you about my adventures at dinner like we usually d-" That person would've continued what he was saying if not for the fact that Hibari was nowhere to be seen, presumably having gone to school instead of sticking around to hear his words.

"B-Brother? _Brother?!_ For him to simply leave me..." A truly saddened expression loomed, gazing at the path that Hibari most likely took. "I won't let it affect me. Either way, I should follow my mighty brother..."

"... After I treat these wounds, of course. This blood loss is starting to take a toll on me..."

* * *

**Author's Notes:  
**

* * *

I don't know about you but the fact that he's so determined makes me want to root for him despite how hopeless it all is XD What is the stuff that Hibari doesn't remember anyways? That will remain a mystery... for now, if I feel like adding it in. Still, I found it adorable that he was listing the stuff that he would be able to do with him again, it sucks that Hibari wasn't there to listen to him ^^' At first, I planned on having Hibari bite him to death but that was way too predictable so I decided to have him just leave today.

Anyway, let's go back to Tsuin on this topic: _Will TsuinxHaru happen?_ Probably not, I'm not shipping that myself, I just wrote that scene for the lolz. _Why Haru?_ Because Tsuna likes Kyoko and although Tsuin may be an asshole, he's still enough of a bro to not try to add Kyoko to his harem when Tsuna likes her XD Which brings me to the topic of him even being after Haru: he's a Gary Stu and what do Gary Stus have? _Harems!_ Harems with lots and lots of girls! With that said, Tsuin is just doing what he does best: being a professional Gary Stu.

That's also why he's considerably nicer and forgiving of girls so yeah, I think I basically answered everything that you were probably asking about this chapter.

Look forward to the next one? ^^


	8. Chapter 7

**First Words:**

* * *

**The Lazy Bitch - Personally, I love both Tsuin and Hibari's mysterious twin equally ^^ Sucks that for now he's not gonna be properly introduced to everyone; I just think that the 'secret character' kind of thing fits him so he's gonna stay like that for a while. Believe me or not, I do have a written list of which twin will be introduced first so at least I know exactly when he's gonna show up so don't worry? ^^' As for whether Kyoko has a never-before-mentioned twin or not, I'll just say that _the time has yet to come for her! _8D Although I did plan to have some Fixer Sue, I changed my plans into something kinda silly for her instead but I'm not spoiling! I do have plans for a twin that Tsuin would not at all get along with though, and said twin will show up _very_ soon (*looks at list of twin appearances*), mwahahaha... **

Well, what can I say? This chapter's more of a set-up for the next one, even if this chapter in itself is also pretty important. One other thing: Gokudera's been pretty hard to write in this story, it's really strange that he's being so hard to write here in comparison to the other story that I wrote with him in it; I guess Gokudera doesn't like twins...? ^^' Whatever the case, I don't really want to spoil much of this chapter so I'll end this here.

Katakana - A Japanese alphabet typically used for foreign words.

Enjoy? ^^

* * *

**Chapter 7: The coolest twin's transfer**

* * *

When Tsuna and Kyoko had reached the school, they were met with Tsuinko and not Tsuin, much to his relief. After all, Kyoko didn't seem to be so fond of him (which didn't surprise Tsuna at all) and Tsuna didn't really want to see Kyoko sad or nervous.

With that, the bell had already rung and the three had arrived at the classroom on time, sitting on their respective seats; everything seemed to be perfectly normal without the glaring exception that was Tsuin.

The teacher had also arrived in time but he seemed rather stressed, making many of the students that had noticed that confused. "Good morning, class..." He was distracted with something, but one could only wonder on what exactly that was. "There was supposed to be another transfer student joining this class-" His words were interrupted by the sound of a chair forcefully sliding back amidst the silence, said sound being traced back to the seats on the back row.

... It was Tsuin's seat, 'her' expression being of slight surprise until changing to a blank gaze at the surroundings, something that one wouldn't expect Tsuinko to do. Seeing as no further action was taken by Tsuin, the class and teacher decided to collectively ignore 'her' and continue with the topic at hand. "Whatever the case, it seems like the transfer student is absent for n-"

_**"Wait."**_ A deep voice called with great intensity despite its actual volume, cutting off the teacher once more. "I'm not absent... Just fashionably late." This time, the voice didn't have such a low pitch, suggesting that said transfer student probably couldn't hold it for so long.

Standing at the classroom's door was a boy in what seemed to be the black and grey version of the Namimori Middle School uniform, a boy that looked far too similar to Gokudera with the exception of the considerably long side bangs that covered his right eye and his narrowed red eye that almost seemed to contrast Gokudera's. "What...?! Who the hell are you?!" That was Gokudera's immediate reaction when he saw him, shocked with the similarities yet scowling and glaring in suspicion due to them.

_Someone that looks just like Gokudera-kun...?! Don't tell me..._ Tsuna thought as he saw the mysterious transfer student smirk at Gokudera's reaction. "Who else would I be but your never-before-mentioned twin brother?" _I knew it...!_ Tsuna stared at the transfer student depressingly as he assumed that he was going to be just as weird as Tsuin. The teacher was going to intervene with this conversation if not for the transfer student's sudden movement towards the board, taking the chalk and writing what one would assume to be his name on it.

_Ej... Ehh...? Why did he write it in the Latin alphabet?!_ "My name is Edge Line and I am not at all pleased to meet others; it's cooler that way. Also, _never_ write that in katakana or I will _plunge you to the deepest parts of Hell itself."_ A resentful expression was on Edge's face as he glared on at the one's that he had the most suspicion of ever writing his name in that alphabet, only to then glance at Tsuin for a moment and focusing on his alleged twin again, staring straight into Gokudera's glare.

"My never-before-mentioned twin?! Since when would I buy that bullshit! You're after the Tenth, aren't you? Show your true self already or I will-" "Gokudera-kun!" The teacher shouted before Gokudera could take out his dynamite, greatly relieving Tsuna. "That sort of behavior will not be tolerated in this class again. Now please sit down and welcome our new student properly."

"Tch..." With a scowl, Gokudera complied while glancing at Tsuna in worry and going back to glaring at his supposed twin again. It wasn't that Gokudera was afraid of detention or anything of the sort, but he knew that things would not be pretty for Tsuna if he were to continue further, something that he didn't consider in the heat of the moment. _Gokudera could've blown up the classroom because of him... Why did this have to happen...?_ Tsuna stared at Edge blankly, relieved yet depressed with the thought of the classroom turning to rubble, especially with him in it.

"Anyway, it's nice that you introduced yourself but that isn't your real name. Would you mind writing your real name instead?" Despite the teacher transforming it into a question, it was simply the nice version of an order but Edge was not particularly affected by that fact.

Instead, his expression was dark and menacing, not even staring at the teacher but at the ground. "That _is_ my real name, teacher; what else would it be but _Edge Line?_ Now, are you going to assign me a seat or do you plan on having me stand?" The teacher grimaced, shaking his head to himself.

_This twin is just as weird as mine..._ Tsuna already felt like sleeping on his desk just to run away from this situation, glancing at Tsuin before restraining himself from actually doing such a thing and only resting his head on said desk for a while.

Meanwhile, Tsuinko seemed to wear a bright smile but what was truly on 'her' mind was a completely different issue. Behind said smile was a devious gaze at Edge that only a few people could pick up on if they were paying attention, making him smirk at Tsuin. Tsuin winked with a bright smile in response, successfully pissing Edge off because he was showing no weaknesses whatsoever. "Tch..."

... Gokudera only glared on, even angrier at how similar Edge's reaction and expression were to his own...

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

* * *

Damn, I'm hoping that Gokudera isn't too OOC here because if he is then I'm so sorry T_T Whatever the case, here's a new character with a super ridiculous name! Seriously, I laughed whenever I had to write the name Edge in narration because it sounded so stupid to actually narrate that name XD Well, he likes that name so there's really nothing I can do, is there?

Either way, I think Edge will be a fun character because he has both an unpleasant and charming personality at the same time and that really amuses me. I mean, it's not like Tsuin where his real self is a self-centered, condescending, aloof, assertive and casual asshole (way too many adjectives) but he has a super cheerful and cutesy facade as a girl, it's just that I find his unpleasant-ness and love for being cool to be kind of charming ^^'

Ironically, he's kinda similar to Gokudera this time around while Tsuin just seems like the complete opposite of Tsuna: I mean, Tsuin is... all the adjectives on the paragraph above while Tsuna is kind, emotional (as in expressing his emotions outwardly for the most part), no-nonsense and kinda wimpy but finds his determination when protecting his friends; his personality is completely different from Tsuin's.

Anyway, look forward to the next chapter! ^^


End file.
